


snuggle party

by Me_Meow



Series: Short Story Assemble [19]
Category: Synthesizer V, Vocaloid
Genre: Arguing, Because That is Disgusting, Big Sisters, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Elemental Magic, Evenings, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Late at Night, Lazy Mornings, Little Sisters, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Nightmares, No Incest, Random & Short, Sharing a Bed, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sisters, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, can it really be a sleepover if you live in the same house?, light banter, snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: In which the Medium Five sisters just love snuggling together.
Series: Short Story Assemble [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782655
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	snuggle party

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted some family fluff.

It’s a Friday evening and Chiyu is in her pajamas while reading a book while lying in bed. She should be sleeping, it’s almost twelve at midnight after all. But she doesn’t feel tired at all. At least, not until there’s a knock at her door.

“Come in.” She calls and the door slowly opens up to her second younger sister, Haiyi, who looks shy and embarrassed. She’s holding her favourite stuffed jellyfish toy, a birthday gift from Xingchen. “Another nightmare?”

“Yeah,” she mumbled sheepishly.

“Turn off the lights and come join me.” Chiyu chuckled softly to which Hiayi quickly complied. The redhead felt a second weight join her and made themselves comfortable.

“Good night.” The younger girl said through her yawn.

Blinking sleepily, Chiyu muttered, “Night.” Before falling asleep almost immediately. 

~~~

The next morning, it’s five o’clock but the redhead couldn’t tell anyways. Chiyu felt not one, but two extra weights on the bed. Knowing who they were, the redhead groaned internally knowing there was nothing she could do about it.

“Seriously guys?” Chiyu grumbled at her two younger sisters; Shian, who was sleeping peacefully on Haiyi’s left and Xingchen, who called herself Stardust for those unable to pronounce her actual name, was on Chiyu’s right. The redhead knew that Xincheng wasn’t actually sleeping as she cuddled the fire user.

“What?” Xingchen asked innocently.

“You two have your own beds.” The redhead argued, trying to be as quiet as possible.

“Haiyi has her own bed too.” Xingchen pointed out.

“She said she had a nightmare.” The fire user sighed, sounding frustrated when in truth, she actually didn’t mind all of her younger siblings together in one bed.

Xingchen pouted in mock offense. “How mean. Chiyu loves Haiyi more than Shian and I. Isn’t Chiyu the meantest Shian?” She asks the youngest of the bunch.

“The worst.” The earth controller muttered uncaringly. She falls right back to sleep, her forehead lightly tapping Haiyi’s, the water bearer too busy sleeping to notice two of her sisters joined in the bed.

The oldest sighed once again. Well, there was only one person missing… 

As if on cue, there was a light knocking at the door which opened, revealing Cangqiong, the oldest and final sister. “You all slept together without me?” She asked with faux annoyance. 

“Actually, these two weren’t invited either.” Chiyu said, glaring at the sleeping Shian and the cuddly Xingchen.

“Eh.” The space-themed girl shrugged as well as someone could when hugging and lying in bed. “Whatever, come join us.” She urged the air bender.

With a smile, Cangqiong climbed in as best as she could into the already packed bed, falling asleep and cuddling Shian as if she were a doll. Xingchen snickered quietly before laying her head back down again. Chiyu rolled her eyes but closed them nevertheless. Soft snoring filled the quiet room.


End file.
